brutalmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Demo 6
Demo 6 is the earliest known demo of Brutal Mario, released sometime in 2006. The only available download link thus far is an archived version of Carol's website, on the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine. The demo covers the first seven worlds, as well as most of the Star World, ending at an unfinished version of Ludwig's castle, also including two side stages of World 9. To download this demo, click this link. Differences from Other Demos General * The area near the lives counter in the World Map HUD is slightly discolored, being sky blue unlike the remainder of the HUD which is periwinkle. * As this was one of the first demos, and Carol hadn't decided which stages would be removed, some of the levels lack the 没 (botsu, discarded) kanji next to their names that they would later obtain in Demo 7. World 3 * Titanic starts out with an autoscroll segment reminiscent of the Airship stages in Super Mario Bros. 3 before heading to the underwater segment, using resprited Bullet Bills as the horizontal cannon balls and resprited footballs as the diagonal ones (with invisible Chargin' Chucks acting like cannons). World 4 * Maze Cave 2 replaces Skull Coaster as World 4's first stage, being titled simply "Maze Cave". * Maze Cave 2 also has a secret exit, accessed by jumping over the wall behind the goal orb. * Skull Coaster is on Maze Cave 1's place, right before Iggy's castle. World 5 * Gravity Fort seems more unstable. World 6 * The Wily Capsule boss in World 6 has smaller graphics and hitbox. World 7 * The Zable Fahr battle has no HP system. * Mario's Item Theft has no life farming spot. * Ludwig's Castle is just a bunch of Grab Blocks with a Goal Orb. World 9 * Taking Maze Cave 2's place in World 9 is Thunder Valley. * In place of the side stage unlocked by clearing Bowser's Castle is a stage called "High Speed Coaster". It's empty. * Peach's Castle is called "Luigi's Castle". As expected, it's empty. Miscellaneous * Battleship Halberd has a door at the first screen, leading to a non-functional boss battle with Omega (level #150) with the cave battle background from FFV. Level #151 also has the Interdimensional Rift battle background, and Shinryuu's sprites can be found in the level's graphics. * The Halberd's level design is also unfinished. * Airship Graveyard is a testing level for Bowser's first phase. * Bowser's Castle only has the first three rooms' layouts complete. * Snow Star seems to have an empty version of Warning - Christmas as a temporary layout. * Lift Go! 2 in the prototype Special World is a testing stage, featuring part of Dark Castle, the Archdemon, and Ultima. * Milky Way Wishes is a horizontal shoot 'em up stage, featuring Mario riding the Starship from Kirby Super Star, followed by a battle against Heart of Nova's cannons, and a prototype Marx battle. Its layout has also been copypasted onto Valley Star for some reason. * The prototype Aqua Special uses Super Mario World castle graphics instead of Yoshi's Island's castle foreground. * Amongst the demo, one can also find a scrapped Star World level with a wind gimmick (level #4A), testing levels for the Dragon Emperor, Dark Lich (level #BC), Demon's Wall (level #13C), Neo VIPdeath from VIP2 (level #145) and the Halberd Reactor (level #14E) Gallery Overworld Glitch.png|Notice how the area near the lives counter is miscolored. Demo 6 Scrapped Level.png|A scrapped Demo 6 level. Here, the wind (indicated by the leaves) quickly blows Mario towards the right. Demo 6 Dr. Willy Dummy.png|The Demo 6 version of World 6's Wily Capsule boss. Demo 6 Zable Fahr.png|The Demo 6 version of Zable Fahr. The Scrapped Marx Boss.png|The Marx boss that was scrapped in Demo 7. Category:Brutal Mario Category:Demos